What's Wrong With My Ears?
by battousaixangel
Summary: [WARNING: Stupid, pointless, & OOC] Inuyasha is awfully protective of his ears, isn't he? (Maybe not...) So what happens when Kagome storms off and decides to touch someone else's ear? What is his reaction to this?


****

What's Wrong With My Ears?

Disclaimer: Sadly, no.

Author's Notes: I won't be accepting any flames for this story, so don't even bother if you don't like ooc-ness. This crazy idea just popped into my head while I was drinking orange juice and staring at one of my friend's ear. ^_^; Hope you enjoy it.

*

"Stop it!" she yelled, glaring at him. She couldn't believe that they were at this again. "Everything's always about Kikyou, isn't it? I'll tell you this – I don't hate her at all. I really don't. But I just hate it when you compare her to me! I'm _not_ Kikyou for the million-ith time! I am Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

"I know you're not Kikyou," Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms. "You could never pass for her."

A jolt of pain hit her heart. "Is that an insult...?"

He did not say anything. She decided to just walk off. It was the same thing every time.

__

He's so arrogant.

She sighed, trying her best not to release the tears that had built up in her eyes.

__

You would think that he'd change his mind about Kikyou by now. You would also think that he'd be at least a bit considerate about others' feelings. We're almost done with the jewel... what will he do? He's always going to choose Kikyou over me...

Her thought was suddenly interrupted by a whirlwind.

*

"Another fight?" Sango asked, sighing. "Go after her. This has happened so many times that it's getting ridiculous. So unless you swallow your pride for just three seconds and go apologize to her, you can kiss the jewel goodbye."

"It's almost done anyway."

"Do you want her to leave?"

He didn't answer, instead, he stomped off, heading back to the woods.

*

"Kouga?"

"Kagome!" he said, smiling. He held her hands, and then pulled her into a hug. "How're you?"

She stared at him. "Uh... fine."

"No, you're not," he corrected, fully knowing that she was lying. "Where's the dog-turd?"

"I don't know," she replied, bowing her head. "Somewhere, I suppose."

"Ya think," Kouga said sarcastically. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

*

"Damn girl," Inuyasha muttered. "She always has to make a big fuss out of everything. Feh."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw Kagome sitting there, legs crossed, listening to Kouga contently.

*

She couldn't hold the urge any longer. She reached out, and grabbed his ear softly, touching it.

"Eh?" Kouga asked, staring at Kagome as if she was crazy. "You wanted to touch my ear all along?"

She pulled her hands away. "Sorry," she whispered, bowing her head in shame and embarrassment. "I couldn't help it."

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. You can touch it if you want."

"No, that's okay."

"You don't like it?"

She looked up, startled. "N-no! I mean, of course I do!" she paused, waiting for her head to process what she was going to say. "It's not that. It's just... I always wanted to feel what pointy ears felt like."

"Pointy."

She sighed. "Well, yeah... I know that. But it might've felt different. It's just like Inuyasha's ears... the first time I saw him, I couldn't help but touch his ears. It felt kinda weird, just like now."

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

"Nothing," she answered, staring up at the sky. "I'm just weird that way."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," he said, smiling at her. "You can touch my ears anytime you want. I liked it."

She smiled back at him. "So did I."

"Can you touch them one more time?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes a bit wider than usual. After allowing that to sink into her, she nodded, and touched his ear once again as he purred.

Inuyasha unconsciously growled and stalked off.

*

Kagome walked into the hut, sighing as she sulked down against the wall.

"I see you're finally back."

She jumped, standing up erect and alert.

"Relax," Inuyasha said as he opened the door, smirking. "It's just me, if you haven't noticed."

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Where were you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Just out."

"Where?"

"In the forest?"

"With who?"

"..."

"With who?!"

"No one!"

"Liar," he accused. "Don't lie to me."

She glared at him. "As if you care!" she yelled as she brushed past him.

"What's wrong with my ears...?" he whispered softly.

She stopped, looking back at him. "What?"

"Feh," he said, turning away. "I didn't say anything."

"Whatever."

"I saw you with Kouga," he told her. "I saw you touch his ears. What's wrong with _my_ ears?"

"What?! I never said anything was wrong with your ears!"

"You said they felt weird!"

"I meant that in a good way!"

"How?"

She blushed, turning away. "I don't know..."

"Why don't you touch them like you do with that wimpy wolf?"

She looked at him. "_What?_"

__

What the hell am I saying?!

"You want me to touch them...?"

"NO!"

She pulled back. "Oh... okay. Well, good night, Inuyasha."

"Damn you."

She turned around, staring at him. "What is your problem?!"

"What?!"

"What the heck? This whole conversation has been about ears!"

"So?"

"EARS?!"

"YES!"

"Oi," she muttered. "Do you want me to touch your ears or not?"

"Why would I want you to-"

"Okay then, good night." She turned to leave, and underneath her breath, whispered, "I love Kouga."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he jumped in front of her before she could reach the door. "What did you say?!"

She blinked. "What?"

He growled.

She smiled, and reached out to touch his ears. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. He had purred instead. She grinned.

__

Yup, I love Kouga alright. Without his help, this wouldn't of happened.

Inuyasha pulled away.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Feh. Too bad you aren't-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" she yelled, running out the door. "If you do, then it's too bad you aren't Kouga either!"

Inuyasha stared.

__

Does she love him...?

That question had plaqued him for the rest of the night. And he did not know why.

*

Quite odd. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to (nothing ever does), but this took me only about 10 minutes to type up, so I don't care. ^_^; As you probably noticed, this one is a _real_ slacker. Oh well. It's nice to write one of these once in a while. Very different from my others...


End file.
